The present invention is useful for preparing 5'-N6-disubstituted adenosines having variously neuroleptic, analgesic, antilipolytic, antihyperlipaemic, antiinflammatory, antithrombotic, antiembolic and cardiovascular activity. More particularly, the process of the present invention is for the preparation of intermediates useful in the preparation of a wide variety of the 5'-modified adenosines in high yields. Further, contrary to previously known processes the process provides a single step for the preparation of the intermediates from, for example, inosine isopropylidene. Such intermediates are then treated with nucleophilic displacement agents to obtain the desired 5'-modified adenosines.
Selected processes previously known for the preparation of such 5'-modified adenosines are reviewed in U.S. Application Ser. Nos. 756,922 filed Jul. 18,1985 and 825,513, filed Jan. 31, 1986.